The present invention relates to a golf club putting system which provides a player with the opportunity to use a golf club as both a practice and playing device. More particularly, the invention is directed to golf club adapted to be fit onto a putter to restrict the striking face on the putter for the purpose of teaching the player to strike a golf ball within the restricted area on the striking face and adapted to be fitted with a playing attachment so the same club may be used in playing a game of golf.
Prior art golf practice devices designed for putting are awkward in nature and present a practice device which is substantially different in weight, feel and appearance from a normal club designed for playing golf. For example, one publication shows a putter having a pair of pins which project a substantial distance in front of the striking face of the putter for the purpose of providing an elongated channel into which the ball to the struck must fit. Another publication shows a bumper arrangement which must be clamped to a conventional putter and which is substantial in size and weight thereby changing the basic nature of the putter club.
The prior Pelz U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,277 shows a golf club having a single attachment which is used in alternate positions on the club head in both a practice and playing mode.